


Homecoming

by Phantom



Category: Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-13
Updated: 2010-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom/pseuds/Phantom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short piece set post-CtD as the Rangers return to Earth. Ashley's POV. Genfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Oh my gosh, I never expected to be saying this again, but Haim Saban does, in fact, own the Power Rangers.
> 
> **Notes:** OMG I AM KIND OF TOTALLY SQUEEFUL, YOU HAVE NO IDEA. See, Saban bought the Power Rangers back from Disney and there is a new season in the works and maybe a new movie and after spending the day watching fandom explode into epic allcaps mode, I just had to write something fluffy and happy to celebrate. :D

There was nothing quite so extraordinary as a California sunrise--except for maybe watching it from your spaceship. DECA had the Observatory windows at maximum tint but Ashley still squinted in the unexpected brightness.

When her eyes closed again, it was all too easy to snuggle back into the warm space between Andros and Cassie, and she did so gladly. Neither stirred. She smiled as she seized the sleeping bag they'd draped over themselves and tugged it away from Andros, and he didn't notice that, either. It figured. They'd each woken her at least twice with their tossing and turning and _talking_, not to mention the blanket stealing--she opened one eye just enough to glare at Andros, not quite convinced that he'd been asleep for that part--but she doubted she could wake either of them for anything.

At least they didn't snore.

Carlos did, though.

TJ must've poked him because he was quiet again a moment later, but Ashley had both eyes open now and rolled over onto her back with a yawn.

The sunlight was bright enough that she could see it even through the heavy sleeping bag she'd pulled over her face in her efforts not to wake up, and now she peeked around it.

There was the sun, bright as it had ever been, and it had taken her breath away before she let herself remember that just a few nights ago she'd been wondering if she would ever watch another sunrise.

She hadn't let herself dwell on it then, not when there had been so much else to do--they'd had plans to make and battles to fight, and when Andros had left for the Dark Fortress there had been that much more on her mind, but... the thought had been there nonetheless.

She'd tried not to think about it too much afterward. It's not like she'd never wondered before. Just... maybe never so seriously, and even though it was over it still scared her to think about.

Those stupid tears were in her eyes before she could help it, and Ashley rolled over again to burrow deeper between her friends. They were here, they were safe, and they would stay that way.

It wasn't her sniffle that woke Andros, but when he mumbled something sleepy and lifted an arm to hug her she leaned close and squeezed him hard before rolling over to do the same to a still-sleeping Cassie.

Cassie sighed in her ear, murmuring something that sounded like, "Not sleep. Just... sleeping."

Ashley swallowed her giggles.

On Cassie's other side, Zhane and Karone were stirring, too, and Ashley figured that DECA must have been in a good mood to wait for them to all wake up on their own before announcing, "It is time to get up, Rangers." Over the sound of Zhane's grumpy protest, she added, "Welcome home."


End file.
